


Miso Soup

by mechanicaljewel



Category: The Wolverine (2013)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, No Underage Sex, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanicaljewel/pseuds/mechanicaljewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harada was not the first person Mariko said she would marry one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miso Soup

Harada was not the first person Mariko said she would marry one day. Within the first few months of Yukio living with the Yashida family, the two girls started to tell everyone they were engaged. They were young enough that it was still considered cute.

In private, they pretended they were already married. At first Mariko got hung up on the idea that one of them had to be the “husband", pointing to her own parents as how marriage worked. Yukio had not begun to think of them as her own parents yet and saw little reason to emulate them. She insisted there was no reason why a marriage couldn’t just be two wives.

One morning Yukio woke up Mariko with a gentle kiss and a bowl of miso soup in her hands for breakfast in bed. The next morning Mariko did the same for Yukio. There was no further disagreement about a marriage with two wives.

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine who lives in Japan tells me that a common form of marriage proposal is for a man to ask a woman “Will you make me miso soup for breakfast?" So I adapted that concept for these two young girls. I hope to write something more substantive about when they’re older, but I feel like I need to see the movie again before I do.


End file.
